From Here to There
by Southern Spell
Summary: One shots that are crossovers. Other shows, books, movies, and the like. *Sons Of Anarchy now up*
1. I'm Not Calling You a Ghost

**Title: In Loving Memory**

**Crossover: Friday Night Lights.**

**A/N: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Tyra had always wanted to leave this town behind. Never wanted to look back.

(Tim takes another sip from the bottle in his hand.)

Even started going by her middle name, another way to disassociate herself from her past.

(He leans his head back against the lawn chair and looks up at the stars.)

For all intents and purposes she had a new name, and a new boyfriend - some guy named Winchester - and a solid chance for a good life. She was on the fast track of all her dreams coming true.

(Tim stretches out a leg, kicking one of the empty bottles scattered around him.)

_"He's the one."_ She'd told him the last time he'd seen her. She'd been talking about the Winchester guy, and while a part of Tim had wanted her for himself, he'd wished them well anyway. He knew he couldn't ask her to stay, give up ever thing she longed for, even if they'd always mean something to each other.

_(Lot of good that did_, Tim scoffs quietly to himself.)

She burned up right along with all those big time dreams of hers. Maybe he should have asked. Maybe he should have begged. Maybe he should have tied her up until she saw reason. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

(He breathes deep, lets it out nice and slow.)

Seven years. Tyra - or Jessica, or Jess, or whatever made her happy - had been gone had been gone seven years. And there wasn't a damn thing he could ever do about it.

(Tim downs the last of his beer, throws the bottle to the side, and reaches for another.)


	2. Haven't Met the Grave That Can Hold Me

**Title: Haven't Met the Grave That Can Hold Me Yet**

**Crossover: Hell On Wheels**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

The stranger didn't make any ruckus as he took a seat a few barstools down from Bohannan. Didn't say anything, just ordered a whiskey, and spent some time staring into it.

It was kind of odd the new comer was so quiet. All who ended up in this place didn't understand where they were, and normally had question's they'd all like to know the answers to.

Because this place sure wasn't where the saints went and Bohannan was pretty sure it wasn't where the devil was kept. Seemed to be some backward, forgotten place that those who neither the holy wanted and the damned couldn't rightly claim. Very, very few fell between the cracks of those two places, and in to this one.

The stranger downed his whiskey, then signaled for another.

"No Demons." The man asked suddenly, but it wasn't really an inquiry. "No Angels."

Bohannan turned and looked the stranger over. Obviously a man of modern times by his clothes - not that they were fancy - and he was young until you looked him in the eye.

"No redemption either." Bohannon answered.

The stranger took a beat to think that over. "Sounds like a fair trade." He turned back to his whiskey with a nod.

Bohannon raised a brow. "Most wouldn't agree." He said, thinking of himself, and the others stuck in this timeless place.

"Yeah." The man agreed. "But I'm not most people." And he smiled a little, like it was a joke Bohannon wasn't in on.

Bohannon gave a nod of acknowledgment, because he'd pick up on that already. "Name's Cullen Bohannon." He said after a moment, not sure why he was bothering with being friendly, other than it was a change of pace in this unvarying place.

The stranger shook the offered hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Well, Winchester, might as well get comfortable, doubt you'll be going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." Then Dean really smiled, and Bohannon knew for sure there was something he was missing.


	3. In Another Life

**Title: In Another Life**

**Crossover: The Possession**

**When: Set around toward the end of season 7 of Supernatural.**

**A/N: As I watched The Possession, I kept waiting for Jeffrey Dean Morgan to turn all Daddy Winchester and handle that demon, or for Dean and Sam to show up and save the day. Yes. I'm a huge nerd like that. So, to kind of satisfy that wish I wrote this.**

* * *

The face.

The voice.

Right down to the way the man moved.

Dean didn't know how, or why, just knew that it was. Knew it with everything in him that he wasn't wrong. Knew it every time he saw Sam looking at the man.

It was Dad.

Dean wanted to pull him away from the family surrounding him, and make him remember who he was. To make him remember his sons.

A quick look at Sam and Dean knew his little brother wanted the same thing. At right that moment Sam wasn't a grown man all his own, he was a son who wanted his dad to look at him and know him.

Dean turns back to the family holding on to one another. A pretty wife, two picture perfect little girls, and a man that had been given a second chance.

"Thank you." The man looks up at Dean then Sam. "Thank you for my family." The sincere gratitude he hears makes Dean's throat tighten.

Sam gives a jerky nod.

Dean has to look away.

* * *

Clyde, still holding on tight to his family, follows the brothers back to his daughter's hospital room.

The men, Sam and Dean, don't enter the room, but turn to leave once everyone else is in.

"Wait." Clyde steps back out into the hall after them, causing them to turn his way. "I know I can't ever thank you both enough." He looks from one brother to the other. What they'd was immeasurable in his eyes. They'd helped him when others wouldn't. They'd saved his little girl, sent the demon that was taking his baby back into hell. "But if there's anything I can ever do for either of you…?"

"Stay away from old boxes." Dean says with sarcasm, the older brother, who has been gruff and distant since they had showed up on his door step saying Tzadok had sent them. In light of how he's helped, Clyde can easily forgive it.

"No." Sam, the taller one, answers in earnest. "No. Just... just take care of yourself." He seems to want to say more, but doesn't.

A moment later he watches them walk down the hospital hall, people giving them a wide berth as they go. An illogical sense of paternal pride washes through Clyde for a brief moment, but then it fades and he goes back to his wife and girls.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Cas's voice is still deep and still whiskey rough, even if most days he's seems out of touch.

"So Clyde is Dad?" Sam poses it as a question, but it's not one.

"He was given a second chance." The angel looks out the window and for a second Dean can pretend that it's the old Castiel again. "He suffered undeservingly, and was given a second chance."

It's the only explanation Cas gives before he's talking about flowers, and street lights, and senior citizens who like to watch MASH reruns.

A very bitter, a very disappointed part of Dean, thinks he hates this life.


	4. Fairies

**Title: Fairies**

**Crossover: The FeaFever series by Karen Marie Moning.**

**When: After the walls fell in the Fever world.**

**A/N:As always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Fairies." Dean shudders as he remembers the time he was 'abducted', and then adds. "They're bigger dicks than Angels."

"If it's not one thing, it's another." Sam says absent mindedly, while nudging the dead Fea with his boot, thinking the thing kind of looked like a rhino. "Not exactly what I pictured."

"The last one had nipples." Dean frowns, wondering how the dead creature on the ground could be in the same species as the one he'd microwaved.

Sam ignores the comment. "Crowley said this all started in Ireland."

"They can't blame it on us this time." Dean says distractedly, as looks the creature over once again.

Sam agrees with a nod. "Problem is though; everything is shut down, so no flights, no boat rides, no way to get over there."

"You don't see me crying over the no plane thing."

"We could ask Cas." Sam suggests.

Dean thinks about it for a moment. "We couldn't leave Baby." He holds up his car keys.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's endearment for a car, but agrees that it's not a bad idea to take the car. "All our supplies are in it."

"Yep." Dean looks up to the gray clouded sky. "Dear Castiel. We need a-"

"You still haven't caught on to the whole praying thing, huh?" Sam interrupts, but Dean continues on unfazed.

"Lift over to Ireland. That's where we heard this Fairy crap started. And, might I add, it wasn't us this time." Dean pauses, making sure he didn't leave anything out. "And, yeah, Amen, I guess."

"Not everyone is convinced of that." Castiel's voice makes the brothers turn. "It being not your fault, that is."

Both bothers manage to look offended.

"I remember that thing with the leviathans not being our fault either." Sam reminds the angel.

Castiel chooses to ignore Sam. "Never the less, there's work to be done." With no farther warning he takes the brothers to Ireland.

Then is promptly sent back by Dean, to retrieve the Impala.


	5. Cowboys Always Ride Off In To The Sunset

**Title: Cowboys Always Ride Off In To The Sunset**

**Crossover: Sons Of Anarchy**

**Disclaimer: Owns Nothing.**

* * *

Wayne Unser noticed right away the big black car, a polished up '67 Impala if he didn't miss his mark. Something about it made you want to lock the car doors when it pulled up next to you at night, while waiting out a traffic light.

And if he hadn't noticed the car, he wouldn't have missed the men riding around Charming in it. You'd know just by looking at them they weren't from around here.

Clay said not to worry about them, they were just friends of the MC. Piney vouched for them; he said he'd served with their father while in the Marines. Jax promised they weren't permanent. Gemma said they were just here to keep the peace.

Whatever that meant.

Unser was thinking he wasn't so sure about any of that as he watched them climb out of that black car. One was as big as a damn house, and the other looked like a solider still at war with the way he watched everything. Both were fairly clean cut, quiet, kept to themselves, and tipped the waitress nice when they dined. Still, something was dangerous about them. Not like the Sons, who were in your face with the shit. With these two you had to pay attention to see it.

And wasn't it just lucky that they showed up about the time the Sons' Prospects started dyeing off?

He watchs them walk into the diner and find a booth, before the waitress came over, pen and pad at the ready. Both friendly enough toward her.

A few booths down from them Unser takes a sip of his coffee. Nah, they didn't have the overt 'fuck off or get fucked up' attitude like the Sons, or the cuts or the tattoos. Whatever they did, they needed to blend in to do it. Made him wonder if they weren't hired guns.

* * *

Digging around turned up a lot more questions than answers about the two men. Unser rubs his forehead as Chibs passes him something a little strong than beer, as he sits at the bar.

"So it was Half-Sack doing the killings?" Unser asks, just to make sure he's got this outrageous story right. The only reason he was willing to believe it was because he'd come in and seen the dead prospect with Clay and Tig slammed against the wall. "And these Winchester's? You called them in to handle this?"

"Yeah" Piney nods. "Their old man? We were Marines together. Never for a second believed Winchester was on to something when he was talking crazy after his old lady burned up." He stares into his drink. "Not until this shit anyway."

"Who would?" Juice asks, looking shaken.

"We appreciate this." Clay's voice makes them all turn to see Sam and Dean standing opposite of him and Jax. "And we won't be forgetting it."

"You need anything, you come to us." Jax adds.

"We're just glad we could help." Sam responds.

Piney stands, adjusts the oxygen tank around himself and says, "I'll walk you to your car."

A moment later, Unser watches the brothers and Piney head out the Club's bar into the light of a setting sun. Turning back around in his seat and he drinks his whiskey in one gulp, then waves away the refill Chibs offers him. "I don't think there's enough of this in the world to make me understand what the hell just happened."

Outside the engine of that big black, gleaming car roars to life, and Unser is fairly certain he's letting two felons drive away. He consoles himself with the thought that he's probably got worse black marks on his soul than that.


End file.
